habbofandomcom-20200223-history
SnowStorm
For the furniture Snow Storm, see Snow Storm ---- ---- SnowStorm, also called SS for short, is a national based game across all Habbo Hotels. It was first released around 2006-2007 up until the English merge. However, after the merge, SnowStorm was removed from all hotels. The game was finally re-released December 12, 2011. When first re-released in 2011, any current or former VIP members (at the time) were only allowed to play. However, all players currently are able to play. Currently, non-VIP players can play 3 games a day. After a day, you will obtain your daily plays again. Lumisota SnowStorm is based on an earlier project by Sulake called Lumisota. Lumisota literally translates into Snowball Fight. Here are images of what it looked like. 0224-lumisota1.gif|Login Screen 0225-lumisota2.gif|Main Screen To Pick Gaming Areas 0226-lumisota3.gif|Waiting Room 0227-lumisota4.gif|Gameplay Area and Mechanics ---- Gameplay SnowStorm is based on real life snowball fights. The objective of the game is to attack the opposing team with snowballs while trying to avoid getting hit. To begin a game, click the controller ( ) icon on the sidebar. After clicking "Play Now!", you will be joined with 10 other players. You and the other 10 players will be automatically assigned a team and evenly dispute the experience of a player based on their stars. After, a random map will be used for play. The players are then sent to the playing arena, a vast snow-filled area. In the middle of the area is a small machine that generates snowballs when a player stands on it. . The 'taskbar' below shows the player's head, life bar, current number of snowballs, and "Refill snowballs" button. It also includes a help icon which has directions and scoring information, the navigator if the player wants to quit, the mute button, and the Call For Help icon. When the game starts, the players will have to pelt the opposing team with snowballs while trying to dodge the other team's snowballs. Players move by using the mouse, clicking on a Habbo to throw a snowball at them, and using the Glove icon to replenish snowballs. All players start with 5 snowballs and must refill when they are used up. When a player gets hit, their life bar goes down. Players can take 5 hits before they are down. When the life bar is empty, the player falls to the ground for approximately 5 seconds. After they get up, their Habbo will briefly flash, during that time they cannot take damage when a snowball hits them (the snowball will go through them). Players can also throw higher snowballs by holding the Shift button while clicking. This makes a higher arc and allows players to hit opponents hiding in trees or over barriers. Scoring When a player hits an opponent, they will earn 1 point. Each hit is worth 1 point, followed by a 5-point bonus when the opponent is down. It takes 5 snowballs to down an opponent, which earns 5 points, the a 5-point bonus, which totals the points to 10. Tactics One of the most common method in SnowStorm is tree-hugging, in which players hide behind trees in an attempt to not get hit. However players can still strike tree-huggers by holding Shift and clicking. This method is highly criticized by most players because it is considered unfair. Another similar tactic is hiding behind barriers. Trivia *In the original Snow Storm, players could either join an existing game or create a new one. When making a new game, the player could choose different maps, a teams or free-for-all game, and the time limit References *http://www.habbo.com/articles/2783-snow-storm-has-arrived (SnowStorm returns!) Category:Games Category:Historic